Dear Friend
by Kay141
Summary: To Stacie Orrico's "Dear Friend". One of Kari's friends is annorexic. This is basically about what Kari's going through with her friend.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or ?Dear Friend? (Stacie Orrico)  
  
A/N: For those of you that don't know, Stacie Orrico wrote this song for her friend who's annorexic (sp?). For my fic, I'm leaving it up to u to decide who you want the ?friend? to be. I really don't have any one in mind on who it is.  
  
~*Dear Friend*~  
  
***Dear friend, what's on your mind? You don't laugh the way you used to, but I've noticed how you cry.***  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Kari asked her friend and fellow digidestined.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just asking. So, did I tell you about the latest episode of Davis trying to get me to leave T.K. for him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I should tell you then." Kari paused, her brown eyes searching her friends empty ones before continuing. "You know that tree right next to me and Tai's window?"  
  
Her friend just gave a short nod.  
  
"Well, he decided he would climb up it with an accordian and try to serenade me, but what he didn't know was that I was staying at our grandma's house and Tai was asleep because he had a big soccer game the next day. Anyway, according to Tai, Davis is a really bad accordian player, and no one could be payed to listen to him sing, let alone play the accordian and sing. Tai said he woke him up and when Tai opened the window and yelled at him Davis dropped the accordian then fell out of the tree when he was reaching for it." Finishing her story, Kari grinned and turned to look at her friend's face.  
  
There was no sign whatsoever of finding the story of Davis's most recent escapade funny, when before it would have been hard to get her to stop laughing.  
  
"Kari, lets go." Tai called from where he was with a group of friends.  
  
"Okay." She called back. "I guess I've gotta go. I'll see you later."  
  
As she walked away toward Tai, she turned to look at her friends once more, and saw the light dancing off of the tears that seemed to run down her friends face so often now. ***And dear friend, I feel so helpless. I see you sit in silence as you're facing pain each day. I feel there's nothing I can do. I know you don't feel pretty even though your are, but it wasn't your beauty that found room in my heart. Dear friend, you are so precious, dear friend.***  
  
'I wish I could help her, but it's so hard to do that when she won't even tell me what's going on.' Kari thought the next day at school as she walked toward where her friend was sitting in front of the school.  
  
"Hey." Kari said sitting down next to her.  
  
Her friend looked up at her, "Hi. You look great. Too bad I don't look as good as you."  
  
Kari looked at her surprised, "What are you talking about? You always look great! I wish I looked like you."  
  
"Your just saying that 'cause you're my friend."  
  
"No I'm not, I really think that. Yeah, you're one of my dearest, most precious friends, but I would tell you the truth if you didn't look good. Or I just wouldn't say anything."  
  
***And dear friend, I'm here for you. I know that you don't walk to much, but we can share this day anew.***  
  
"You know I'm here for you if you ever need anything, right?" Kari said.  
  
Her friend just looked at her then looked back to her feet.  
  
***And dear friend, please don't feel like you're alone. There is someone who is praying, praying for your peace of mind, hoping joy is what you find.***  
  
The bell rang and the two friends got up and walked into the big building.  
  
"I'll pray for you okay?"  
  
"I don't need your prayers."  
  
"I want to. It'll help me." Kari said.  
  
'It will help me to know I'm helping you.' She thought sitting down at her desk.  
  
***I know you don't feel weak, even though you are, but it wasn't your strength that found room in my heart. Dear friend, you are so precious, dear friend.***  
  
In PE Kari watched as her friend tried to lift too much for her small and tired body.  
  
'What's going on with you?' She silently pleaded, 'You would have never tried lifting too much before. Please, come tell me what's going on with you. I want to help you so much. You're my best friend.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's not very good. I know the ending sucks, this song was hard to do one to for me, but I really felt like I needed to do one. 


End file.
